


The Coffee Cup

by skrich210



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrich210/pseuds/skrich210
Summary: AKA The barista fic that no one wanted/needed but I wrote it anyway.Bram works at a coffee shop and Simon is one of his favorite customers mainly because of his huge crush on him. The story is told from both Bram's and Simon's POV.





	1. BRAM POV

Bram had been working at the Coffee Shop for only a few months now, but he already had his favorite customer. Every Tuesday at 3:30, a very cute boy would walk in a order an Oreo Frappuccino. The boy was named Simon. He met him his very first day of work and boy was he crushing on him HARD. He was pretty sure that Simon was 1) not gay and 2) had a girlfriend named Abby. Yeah. Simon also came in with Abby every other Tuesday. Today happened to be one of those Tuesdays.

“Good afternoon. What can I get for you today?” Bram asked Simon even though he knew what it was.

“What? Oh hey Bram! I’ll have an Oreo Frappuccino and an Iced White Chocolate Mocha.” This confused Bram. GAH! He knows my name! Bram thought.

“Really? Trying something new?”

“No. It’s for Abby. She’s going to be a few minutes late today and asked me to order her coffee for her. Oh. And of course I know your name. You have a name tag.” Simon teased.

“Oh. Right. I knew that.” Bram laughed and started to work on the coffees. 

“You do know that he’s single right?” Bram’s best friend/coworker, Garrett, asked.

“No. He’s not. Look at him all happy with her.” Bram pouted.

“Look dude. I know you’re like super smart or whatever, but Simon is 100 percent gay AND single.”

“And how do you know that, Garrett? Are you like a part-time spy or something?”

“Oh. No. I’m friends with her ACTUAL boyfriend. His name is Nick.”

“Wait… Seriously? Nick?? That’s her real boyfriend?”

“Yup. Now do something and make Spier your boyfriend.”

Bram quickly took out his marker and wrote on Simon’s cup: 

Text me sometime?? 555-4531

“Drinks for Simon!” Bram yelled out. He just really hoped that Simon would at least text him. 

The next thing that Bram knew, he got a text on his phone from an unknown number. Once he read it, he started to jump up and down with a giant grin on his face. 

Since you’re working right now, I hope this will work.   
Oh. This is Simon btw.


	2. Simon's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Simon's view!

Simon walked into his favorite coffee shop and saw that Cute Bram Greenfeld was working today. YES! He’s here, he’s here, he’s here! He knew that Bram was talking but wait. He had to answer know.

“What? Oh hey Bram! I’ll have an Oreo Frappuccino and an Iced White Chocolate Mocha.”

“Really trying something new?”

“No. It’s for Abby. She’s going to be a few minutes late today and asked me to order her coffee for her. Oh. And of course I know your name. You have a name tag.” Simon teased.

“Oh. Right. I knew that.” Simon paid and walked over to the table that Abby was already at. 

“Did you order me that new coffee?” Abby asked.

“Pshh of course I did. I always listen to you.”

“No you don’t. Half of the time, you are zoned out and think about Bram over there.” Abby pointed out.

“What?? No I don’t… Okay, maybe I do think about Bram a lot. It’s not my fault he’s so hot.” Simon blushed.

“Oh dude. We need to work on this. We HAVE to find a way to get you and Bram together.”

“Drinks for Simon!” Bram yelled out.

Simon got up and got their coffees, but noticed something on his cup:

Text me sometime??? 555-4531

“ABBY! Look what Bram wrote on my cup!! He wants me to call him! Oh my gosh what do I do??” 

“Well you could start by texting him and then maybe asking him on a date?”

“Okay. Yeah. I can do that.” 

Simon quickly took out his phone and texted the phone number:

Since you’re working right now, I hope this will work.   
Oh. This is Simon btw.

Simon looked over at Bram and laughed as he watched the man jump up and down with a giant grin on his face.


End file.
